The Best Friend
by bdeb6643
Summary: Scott is being hazed by Lancer hands as a greenhorn. Can Johnny save his brother when it goes too far?


The Best Friend

By Deborah

Scott Lancer saddled his horse slowly checking the saddle blanket for burrs. It had been six months since he had come to Lancer. There was a faction of younger hands that pretty much thought of him as a greenhorn and he was still the butt of their jokes. The 12 men left that had stayed with Lancer to face Pardee respected him. It was the new men hired after Pardee's raids who seemed distrustful due to his Boston upbringing. He smiled ruefully thinking of some of the jokes they had pulled on him. Putting the branding tools turned around in the coals so he had branded a few cows with a number 7 instead of an L. Murdoch had been there and had smiled mildly. Johnny, however, had found it extremely funny. Scott even had to admit it had been funny and he had joined in with the laughter as well.

Scott glanced at his younger brother who was busily saddling his horse with his 3 friends. He couldn't blame Johnny for becoming fast friends with the 3 young men. They were his age, full of fun and they had his brother on a pedestal. Being the friend of Johnny Madrid meant something to them. They looked at Johnny as a God or something. Unfortunately their friendship had brought the relationship Scott had been trying to build with his brother to a screeching halt. Still Johnny seemed happy and even though Scott felt a bit jealous at times he was glad about that. He just longed to know his brother better.

"Boston what are you thinkin' so hard about over there?" Johnny asked grinning at his brother.

"Probably about what some old poet from the east said." Will called out and was answered by laughter from the others.

Scott gave a small grin. "Actually Will you are exactly correct. Emerson said: To be yourself in a world that is constantly trying to make you something else is the greatest accomplishment" Scott said looking at his brother slate blue eyes to sapphire ones. His voice tone changed to that of a caring brother. "I'll see you this evening, Johnny."

"Yeah, Scott, see you later." Johnny said watching his brother lead his horse away towards the hacienda. A small smile came to Johnny's lips.

"Damn Johnny, how do you put up with that guy? " Tom asked incredulously shaking his head. "A man can't understand what he means when he's using those big words of his."

"Jest his way of letting us know he thinks he's better 'n all of us including you Johnny." Will said shaking his head. "He ain't ever gonna fit in around here."

"Aw, come on fellas. My brother don't think he's better than anyone and that's just the way he talks. A man could do worse than having Scott for a brother." Johnny chided.

"Sure Johnny. We know ya gotta say that since he's your kin and all." Bill quipped sarcastically. Everyone laughed.

"All right, let's get to the work site boys" Johnny said shaking his head. Johnny was deep in thought as they rode along. He felt bad about his friends making fun of Scott earlier. Scott had quoted Emerson to him a few times before but only in private. He had made a funny story out of it to tell his friends. Scott had call to be angry with him but Johnny knew he wouldn't be and that made Johnny feel worse. What Will had said about Scott not fitting in was unsettling to him. He didn't want Scott to go anywhere.

Scott led Charlie up to the hacienda and went in. Murdoch looked up from his desk as Scott came in.

"I thought you'd left." Murdoch said absently studying a ledger book.

"I'm on my way but I wanted to speak with you Sir." Scott answered.

Murdoch looked at his son over his spectacles for a second and then closed the ledger. He motioned for Scott to sit down and removed his spectacles. "What can I do for you, son?"

"It's about the work assignments." Scott said a bit nervously. "I was wondering if you could put Johnny and me together on some of the two man jobs."

Murdoch leaned back in his chair. "Why do you want that Scott?"

"Because he's my brother and I'd like to get to know him a little better. I do like spending time with him Murdoch." Scott said earnestly.

"You know Johnny likes to work with those 3 new hands." Murdoch said.

"I know, but once or twice a week shouldn't be a problem." Scott reasoned.

"No, it shouldn't." Murdoch said looking at his son. "How about you Scott? Still getting pranks pulled on you?"

Scott stood up. "Nothing I can't handle, Sir. I'll see you tonight"

"See you later." Murdoch said in a pleasant voice.

Later that night after dinner Scott and Johnny were playing horseshoes when Will and Tom came up. "How about a game, you two against Scott and me?" Johnny asked.

"Sure Johnny." Will said his eyes glinting at Scott. They played for a while friendly joking about the Friday and Saturday nights they spent in town. Scott smiled or laughed at their stories if he found them funny. He also began to throw ringers which had Johnny clapping him on the back in excitement.

"So Scott, what that poet of yours said...what did that mean anyhow?" Tom asked a bit snidely.

Scott looked Tom a bit warily. "It means it's a good thing to be yourself even in a world that tries to change you."

"That mean you're always gonna be an eastern dandy no matter how much people laugh at you?" Will asked unable to keep back his laughter. Tom joined in.

Scott smiled wryly. "How I dress or speak has little to do with who I really am."

Tom's next toss went wild and almost hit Scott. Johnny gave Tom a hard look.

"Well, with that toss, it looks like we win again Johnny." Scott said in a satisfied voice. "Gentlemen, thank you for the competition. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Johnny said following his brother into the hacienda. They got inside and Johnny grabbed Scott's arm. "Scott, I'm sorry about telling those guys you quote Emerson." He said sheepishly.

Scott turned to his brother. "Johnny it's the truth. I do quote Emerson. But I know you've been laughing at me behind my back. And for that you must pay!"

Scott put Johnny in a head lock and pulled him into the Great Room both of them laughing. Scott let go of Johnny and good-naturedly ruffled his hair. "There's nothing to apologize for Johnny. I can take a little teasing."

The next three weeks went smoothly. The two main work crews usually saddled their horses together in the corral area. Scott was on the opposite crew as Johnny. Scott and Johnny had been doing two men jobs once or twice a week. They found they worked well together as they seemed to almost think alike. Scott told Johnny about his life in Boston and Johnny even opened up some about his life in the border towns. Scott had only one prank played on him, someone had put a baby snake in his glove and it bit him when he put the glove on. The usual laughter ensued but Johnny had come over to check the snake. He had said it was not poisonous and Scott had thought he had heard a bit of relief in Johnny's voice. He warned Scott that baby rattle snakes were just as dangerous s full grown ones.

Today the crews were working together. A couple of large dead trees had toppled over some fencing in the south pasture. Scott went over to Charlie and proceeded to get his canteen and pour it over his head to cool off. He knew something was wrong the minute liquid hit his head. The beginnings of laughter told him he was right. He put his hand on top of his head and brought it down. It was white and the smell told him it was white wash. The laughter grew more raucous behind him and Johnny's laughter joined in with the rest. Scott bowed his head and he began to laugh as he realized how ridiculous he must look. Johnny came up to him still laughing and handed him a towel.

Later that day Murdoch and Teresa had both watched Scott walk in. They did their best to hide their snickers but were not totally successful. Teresa gave Scott a little turpentine to help with getting the whitewash out of his hair. Later at dinner when Johnny told what had happened all of the Lancers had laughed including Scott. Johnny and Scott began to spend more time in the evenings especially after dark playing chess or cards. Sometimes they just sat on the veranda in the dark drinking, talking and star gazing. Scott also tried to read to the family every night for at least a half hour. They all liked his cultured voice and it was a quiet family time they all had begun to cherish.

The next morning the crews were saddling up as usual. Scott was careful to check his tack. He went over to speak to Cip for a moment. He came back and mounted Charlie unprepared for him to turn into a bucking bronco who launched Scott high into the air. Johnny saw his brother land hard and pushed past laughing cowboys to kneel beside his brother. Scott was on his back seemingly gasping for air.

"Scott! Are you alright?" Johnny asked in a concerned voice.

Scott managed to pull in a ragged breath. "Just got…the air…knocked…out of me." He breathed. He slowly sat up and Johnny helped him up. Cipriano had pulled the saddle off Charlie and pulled out a large burr and held it up. He quickly saddled Scott's horse back up muttering angrily in Spanish.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Johnny asked again gently, the laughter still sounding around them.

"I'm fine brother." Scott assured him.

Johnny watched his brother gingerly mount up not happy about what had happened. He knew very well Scott could have been seriously injured. Sometimes saying something just made things worse and Johnny just hoped it was over.

A week later Scott was in the corral saddling up Charlie when he heard movement behind him. He turned to find their new bull in the corral with him. It was supposed to be in a pen in the barn and worse than that it was agitated pawing at the ground. Scott began to inch Charlie slowly toward the gait but the bull began to charge. Scott sent Charlie one way and he ran the other. The bull followed Charlie but as he made the turn his hind quarters slammed Scott into the wooden corral. One of the hands saw what was happening and opened the gate for Charlie to get through. Shouts went up and Johnny looked toward where they came from to see Scott on the ground in the corral with the agitated bull. Johnny started for the corral and was relieved to see Walt pull Scott under the lowest board of the corral.

By the time Johnny got to Scott he was on his feet leaning against the corral. "I'm alright brother. Damn bull got out of his pen and knocked me around a bit." Scott said lightly. "Just catching my breath."

Johnny shook his head. "You look pretty unsteady. I'm gonna help you back to the hacienda. Scott sighed and put his arm around Johnny. Truth was he did feel a little light-headed. Johnny's arm encircled his waist.

"What happened?" Johnny said grimly.

"The bull got out and something made him angry. He charged and I sent Charlie one way and me the other. He turned after Charlie and I got knocked against the corral by his hind quarters. I was pretty dazed at first and Walt pulled me out."

Johnny couldn't be sure if this was deliberate or not but if it was it had put Scott's life in danger again. He doubted if his friends had anything to do with this or not but he resolved to talk to them about putting an end to the pranks on Scott. He knew that would spread amongst the hands. If it didn't stop then he would talk to Murdoch.

At lunch the next day Johnny sat with his friends. "Boys, I don't know if you have had had anything to do with the pranks pulled on Scott lately but could you spread the word it needs to stop?"

"The dandy been whining to you, Johnny or threatening to go to your old man?" Bill asked in a bit of a sarcastic voice.

"I don't know why he doesn't pack it in and head back east." Will laughed. "Then you'd have 50% of the ranch, Johnny. You deserve it."

"Scott ain't going to pack it in. He's too stubborn for that and he didn't say anything. Cipriano might though, he wasn't too happy the other day. So just spread the word boys." Johnny said firmly.

The next week went well. Both crews were working on the river that came down out of the mountains. The river was low so it was a good opportunity to clean debris and downed trees that had occurred in a powerful storm that had hit 3 months ago. Scott and his crew were working a mile up river from Johnny's crew. Scott took a break and looked up into the mountains. A frown appeared on Scott's face. There was a dark cloud at the top of the mountain and it looked exactly the same as it had three hours ago. He looked up river and there at the edge of his eyesight he saw movement. He watched for a couple of seconds until it came over him what it was.

"Flash Flood!" Scott shouted. "Everyone get out of the river over to the high side!" He ran for Charlie pulling out his sidearm. He fired it three times in the air. He mounted Charlie and rode him across the river to the high side of the bank. Cipriano followed him on his horse. Scott looked back to check on his men. They were all safe on the high side of the bank. Scott could see the water coming now and he doubted that he could make it to Johnny's crew in time but he sent Charlie to a gallop on the trail on the high side. The rushing water had gotten a bit ahead of them when they reached the other crew. He was looking for Johnny's faded red shirt among the men. The men were waving their arms and pointing. Scott's stomach twisted as he realized Johnny was in the rushing water. He could see him come to the surface and then go under again. Scott kicked Charlie hard and yelled at him and the horse gave him more. Scott kept his leg on Charlie and deftly tied one end of his lasso to the saddle horn and tied the other end around his waist.

Scott asked Charlie for more and the horse moved to a dead gallop. Finally Scott thought he was far enough ahead to have enough time to get off Charlie and position himself to grab his brother. He pulled up Charlie hard and jumped into the river and got himself in position. Scott knew it was going to be hard to hang on to his brother. He could see Cipriano mounting Charlie which was a relief to him. Johnny hit him with a force that knocked him off his feet. He struggled but got his wrists locked around his brother Johnny's back to Scott's chest. Scott knew when the rope reached its end there would be a huge jerk and he readied himself to hang on to his brother.

Scott hung on to Johnny as the rope ran out and then he felt Cipriano and Charlie pulling them in. The only way he could keep Johnny's head above water was for his to be under water. Scott just hoped Cipriano would get them to shore quickly. He was able to push up from the bottom and get a quick breath. He remembered thinking he had to hold on to his brother. He didn't remember anything after that until he found himself on his hands and knees vomiting river water with Cip beside him. His eyes searched for Johnny and he found him. To his relief Johnny looked okay with his friends around him, slapping him on the back and boisterously voicing their concerns and gratefulness that he was alright.

Scott collapsed down on his stomach. His head hurt and he reached back and felt a huge lump on the back of his head. Something must have hit him in the water. His left shoulder was painful and his rubs ached. He wasn't sure if it was from the rope or Johnny being thrown into him by the rushing water. Cipriano knelt beside him. "Are you alright Senor Scott?"

Scott struggled to stand up but was only able to do so with Cipriano's help. Cipriano removed the lasso from around Scott's waist. "I think something hit the back of my head in the water." Scott murmured. He tried to take a step but suddenly he was very dizzy. Cipriano gave him support and deftly felt the back of Scott's head.

"Si, Senor Scott, you have muy grande lump and it is bleeding too. You need to go back to Lancer." Cipriano said shaking his head. "You perform excelente rescue of your hermano. Walt will take you back Senor Scott"

Scott nodded. Johnny's laughter wafted over to him and his brother looked fine. Grudgingly Scott let Cip help him onto Walt's horse so he sat in front of Walt and they went back to Lancer.

Cipriano gathered the crews together. He knew one small stream near Lancer that needed clearing and he planned on sending everyone there to finish the day. But now they broke for lunch everyone talking about the flash flood. Johnny all of a sudden noticed Charlie with the other horses. He had to admit that he had been pretty dazed since being pulled from the river. He wasn't even sure who had pulled him out of the water as he didn't see him. Things were becoming clearer now and he realized Scott should be there.

"Scott!" Johnny yelled looking around anxiously. He had a horrible thought...what if Scott was in the river and no one had noticed. What if Scott had drowned? He saw Cip and ran over to him. "Cip, have you seen Scott?" Johnny asked unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

"Juanito, your hermano was injured rescuing you. I sent him back to Lancer with Walt." Cip said with regret.

"How bad?" Johnny asked in dread.

"He has a head injury. He swallowed a lot of river water and vomited but he was talking. He felt very dizzy to walk."

Johnny didn't listen any longer. He ran to Barranca, mounted and took off on a gallop back to the hacienda. Johnny did not stop until he was outside Scott's door. He quietly entered. Murdoch sat in the room with a book. Scott seemed to be asleep. He had a bandage around his head. Murdoch looked up and smiled at his younger son.

"How is he, Murdoch?" Johnny asked quietly coming to stand by his brother's bed.

"He's got a nice lump on the back of his head, a left dislocated shoulder and some bruising over his rib cage. Sam is on the way. What about you son? Scott told us what happened."

"I'm okay." Johnny said unable to take his eyes off his brother.

Murdoch shook Scott gently. "I've been trying to keep him awake until Sam gets here. He's been a little out of it."

Scott opened his eyes. "Johnny. You scared the hell out of me, boy. Are you alright?" Scott asked affectionately.

"I'm fine." Johnny said taking Scott's hand. "You scared me too. I couldn't find you Scott. I didn't know you pulled me out of that river. I was afraid you were in the water somewhere."

"I'm sorry Johnny. I should have told you but I wasn't thinking very clearly." Scott said apologetically his eyes going closed again.

They had a hard time keeping Scott awake until Sam came. Both Murdoch and Johnny stood outside Scott's door while Sam examined him. They heard Scott cry out in pain once. "God, Murdoch I might have drowned out there. I remember hitting something, then arms around me and being pulled in. Then my friends all around me."

"I'm just glad you both survived." Murdoch said putting his arm around Johnny.

Sam came out. "He's asleep. He has a slight concussion and he'll probably have headaches and dizziness for a few days. I reduced his shoulder dislocation and put a sling on that he should wear 3 days. He has some bruising on his rib cage but no cracks or breaks. No work or riding for at least 3 days, longer if he still has headaches. I left some laudanum if the headaches get too bad"

Murdoch saw Sam out and Johnny went in and sat by his sleeping brother. He wondered where Scott was when he was with his friends; on the ground throwing up river water? He hadn't even thought of his brother for at least an hour after it happened and Scott apologizes to him? Johnny sighed and soon was asleep in the chair.

Scott had a difficult night as his head ached almost unbearably. He couldn't keep anything down. Finally he was able to keep some water with laudanum down and fell into a fitful sleep. The sun was coming up revealing a cool, calm Saturday morning. Murdoch told Johnny no work as he had gotten little sleep and Scott did better with his brother nearby. Scott was asleep so Johnny went out to see Cipriano to find out exactly what happened.

Cipriano looked at Johnny with a frown. Finally he said. "I saw everything that happened but you may not be happy with what I have to tell you."

Johnny looked at Cipriano. "Tell me."

"Your hermano, he see the flood coming and gave the warning. He made sure everyone on our crew is safe and then he get on his horse and ride to your crew. I followed. Juanito when he see you in the water he rides like a demon and somehow ties his lasso around him and to the saddle horn. He gets far enough ahead to have time to get in and catch you. The rope grows tight but he hold on to you Juanito. I got on Senor Scott's horse and pull you both in. Your hermano was under the water much of the time while I do this. Finally you both are on shore and your idota amigos come and help you. They do not help your hermano. They strike his wrists so he let go of you and they leave him in the water." Cipriano said indignant for the last part.

"I didn't even know it was Scott who pulled me out." Johnny said sheepishly.

"Your hermano must crawl on to shore. He is very sick and throw up mucho river water but then Cipriano is with him. Your amigos make me muy furioso Juanito."

Johnny nodded. He put his hand on Cipriano's shoulder. "Thank you, my friend."

That night Scott felt well enough to come down to dinner and he kept everything down. He was relaxing on the couch when there was a knock on the door. Johnny went to answer it revealing Will, Tom and Bill. "You ready for town, Johnny?" Will asked with a grin on his face. "Its Saturday night, boy"

Johnny looked towards his brother. He had his eyes closed and his brow was furrowed like he had a headache.

"I think I'll skip tonight fellas." Johnny said. "Scott isn't quite himself and he might need me."

"Aw come on Johnny! There ain't nothing wrong with the dandy. Look at him…He looks fine. We always hit the town Saturday night!" Will admonished. "Miss Teresa or your father can take care of him. He's probably just milkin' it so you will stay home."

"Not tonight boys." Johnny said firmly and shut the door.

"Johnny." Scott said tiredly. "Don't stay home on my account. I'll probably just sleep."

"No Scott." Johnny answered gently. "I don't feel like going."

Scott acquiesced with a nod and lay back against the pillows on the couch.

Johnny came over and sat down on the edge of the couch. Scott opened his eyes. "Everything okay little brother?"

"Scott, I want to thank you for pulling me out of the river yesterday." Johnny said sincerely. "I never thanked you."

Scott smiled. "You're welcome, Johnny. I've gotten used to having a little brother around you know." He reached out and ruffled Johnny's hair.

On the way to town Johnny's friends were not happy Johnny had stayed at home and they blamed Scott.

"I swear all Johnny wants to do lately is spend time with that brother of his." Tom complained.

"Aw I'm sure his old man made him spend time with the guy cause he got Johnny outta the water." Bill said.

Will just agreed with his friends and after the night at the saloon he was even more angry. With Johnny there he was the best friend of Johnny Lancer and Johnny Madrid. He sat at Johnny's table and Johnny was popular and people respected him. They always had a lot of fun. Johnny always seemed to be the life of the party. Tonight he had been a nobody, just another ranch hand and he despised the feeling of being insignificant.

Johnny spent the evening talking to Scott and then helped him to his room and stayed with him until he fell asleep. Johnny went down the kitchen for a snack. Teresa was there having tea. Johnny grabbed some cookies and sat next to her.

"Scott okay?" She asked quietly.

"Yes. He said the headache was gone. He was still a little dizzy going upstairs though."

"Johnny, how come you've never asked Scott to go to town with you and your friends?" Teresa asked in a curious voice.

Johnny frowned. "Truthfully, Teresa, I'm not sure. I guess I wasn't sure if he'd be interested. But now that you say it, I'd like to have him come. I'm going to ask him next week."

Scott was completely recovered in 3 days and Johnny asked Scott to go to town Saturday night. Scott had looked at him with a question in his eyes but said yes. The ride to Morro Coyo was a bit strained because Johnny's friends, especially Will, couldn't believe he had asked Scott along. But when they got there Scott pretty much went off on his own while Johnny sat at a table with his friends. It soon was pretty obvious Scott Lancer had abundant social graces. With his friendly easy style he started conversations with many customers of the bar. He bought them drinks and not rotgut either. Soon he had a group of men and dance hall girls standing around as he told funny stories. Johnny stared at his brother with a bemused grin.

Finally Scott came and sat at Johnny's table and 3 saloon girls pulled up chairs. "Girls, if you don't know these men, this is my brother Johnny and his friends Will, Tom and Bill." Scott said pouring everyone drinks. Tom and Bill were busy flirting with the dance hall girls. Will sat beside Johnny glaring at Scott and wishing he would leave.

When they road home and Johnny and Scott had bantered and joked all the way home much to Will's chagrin.

The next morning Murdoch assigned his sons to hunt a mountain lion in the western pasture. There had been reports of calves killed in the area. Both boys were crack shots with a rifle.

Johnny watched as Scott checked his rifle and placed in the boot in his saddle.

"You ever hunt anything like a mountain lion, brother?" Johnny drawled.

"Bear, but somehow I think the cat is more cunning." Scott said with a half-smile.

They walked their horses to the hacienda. They tied their horses out front and Scott got the lunches Teresa had packed for them and Johnny got some ammo. They left and road to the area where the calves had been found dead.

"Let's split up Scott and look for sign." Johnny suggested. "Look for him in the rocks above you, that's where he'll be. Be careful Scott."

"I will Johnny." Scott said heading south. He rode a bit and then found the cat's tracks and followed them. Johnny was right, the tracks led right to the rocks. He road Charlie slowly scanning the tops of the rocks. Charlie was getting jumpy and Scott dismounted, ground tied Charlie and grabbed his rifle. He saw a flash of movement above and then the cat showed itself snarling fiercely.

Scott lifted his rifle and had the cat in his sites. He slowly squeezed the trigger but nothing. He knew that sound. He swore and aimed again. He pulled the trigger as the cat leaped but again the same sound. The cat hit him hard and knocked him flat on his back. It went for his neck but Scott held up his left arm and felt its teeth sink deep into his arm. It ripped his shirt open and to Scott's horror bit into the skin and flesh below his armpit on the side of his rib cage and ripped it away and actually chewed it. The cougar lay sideways across Scott's body and he struggled to free his sidearm from the holster. Finally it came free and as the cat bit deep into his left shoulder Scott pressed the gun against the cat's head and emptied his gun. Charlie had jerked free when the cat leaped and was on his way back to Lancer.

Johnny heard the shots and rode towards where they had come from. His heart beat increased when he saw his brother. The cat lay dead on Scott its teeth still buried in his shoulder. Scott was taking short gasping breaths and he was shaking uncontrollably. Johnny knelt beside him. "Dios Scott!"

"Johnny, I'm glad to…see you brother."

Johnny swallowed hard. His brother was terrified and agitated. He had to calm him down and get him back to Lancer. "This will hurt Scott." Johnny whispered as he freed Scott's shoulder from the cat's teeth and moved the cat off of him. Scott cried out in pain. Johnny noticed that Scott's left arm was mauled and that he cradled it tightly against his body. He tried to lift Scott's arm but he resisted. "Let me look Scott." He said gently. Scott let him lift it and Johnny sucked in his breath in shock. His brother had a hole about the size of a woman's hand and Johnny could actually see his ribs. Johnny let Scott's arm go back. He got an extra shirt out of his saddle bags and tied it around Scott so his left arm was held against his body covering the wound. He picked up Scott's rifle and gun and put the rifle in the boot along with his and put the gun in his waistband.

Johnny knelt by his brother. "Scott try to calm down. I'm going to get you up and get you on Barranca and we're going home." Johnny got Scott to his feet and whispered words of encouragement in him. Scott put his foot in the stirrup and with Johnny's help got in the saddle. Johnny got up behind him. Scott was still taking short gasping breaths and was still shaking. "Lean back against my shoulder Scott and just relax."

"I had a perfect shot… Johnny. He was up there on the ledge. I took it. I even had time for another one, took that too. Then he was on top of me and I was so frightened…I still am…I can't stop shaking…I can't control my breathing." Scott whispered forlornly. "I had a…. shot, Johnny."

"It will be alright Scott. Sam will fix you up." Johnny said tenderly. "Everybody misses sometime."

"Oh God Johnny… but that's just it… I didn't miss. Someone… unloaded my rifle. I never had… a chance." Scott's body stiffened in pain and he moaned and lost consciousness.

Johnny bowed his head and held Scott closer to him. He felt murderous towards whoever had played this trick on his brother. He realized then that he loved his brother. He didn't know when it had happened that he had come to feel this way. He just knew that he did and he was frightened Scott would not survive the cat's attack.

On the way back to Lancer they came across some Lancer hands riding fence line and Johnny sent one for a doctor. Scott never regained consciousness during the trip back. Johnny yelled for Murdoch as he got to the hacienda and he and Teresa came running out. Murdoch gently took his eldest son in his arms from Johnny.

"Mountain lion attacked him. It's bad Murdoch." Johnny said in ominous voice dismounting and going to help his father. Teresa ran back to get things ready. They carried Scott in and carefully laid him on his bed that Teresa had made ready. Murdoch began to undress Scott taking off his boots and trousers. He pulled the sheet up to Scott's waist and untied the extra shirt Johnny had placed around Scott. Teresa came back into the room and Johnny moved to her and put his arm around her. Murdoch carefully removed Scott's torn shirt. His forearm had several puncture wounds as did his shoulder.

"Lift his arm Murdoch." Johnny whispered in dread. Murdoch slowly lifted Scott's arm. Teresa's hand flew to her mouth when she saw the wound.

"My God!" Murdoch breathed looking at Johnny. "What happened?!"

"Damn thing tried to eat him alive." Johnny said grimly. "He was so terrified Murdoch, he was shaking. His gun was under the cat. He finally got it and emptied into the cat's head and killed it. I found him with cat's teeth buried in his shoulder. He told me it had taken a bite out of him under his arm and had actually chewed it."

"How horrible! No wonder he was so frightened." Teresa whispered sadly touching Scott's cheek. "I'm going to get everything ready for Sam"

Scott moaned and his eyes opened with fear in them. He looked around frantically.

"Scott, you're safe at home." Murdoch said tenderly. "There's nothing to worry about. Johnny and I are here with you. You're safe, son."

Scott settled although he was still breathing hard. It was obvious he was in pain and he was struggling to control it. "Johnny when will they stop?" Scott asked plaintively. "I can't take much more of this." Scott moaned again and lost his battle to stay conscious.

To everyone's relief Sam and Teresa entered the room. "Teresa told me about the wound. I think its best you all wait outside while I work on him. Teresa I'll need that hot water."

Murdoch and Johnny went to the Great Room and Johnny poured them each a drink. He sunk into a chair and stared at the smoldering fire.

"Johnny, what did Scott mean up there?" Murdoch asked.

"He meant that this didn't need to happen. He told me he had a perfect shot at that cat." Johnny said bitterly. "Someone unloaded his rifle Murdoch. The gun was empty!"

"I don't understand." Murdoch said confused.

"Someone is still playing pranks on him Murdoch and the last ones; well he could have been hurt. Someone put a burr under Charlie's saddle blanket and Scott got thrown. Then Scott was in the corral with Charlie and I think someone let the bull out and angered it too. It knocked him against the corral but he was okay. I spread it around to the men that it had to stop."

"But it hasn't stopped. And now my son is up there badly injured." Murdoch said angrily. "Do you have any idea who it is?"

Johnny shook his head. He looked up as Teresa came down the stairs.

"Sam needs the both of you in Scott's room." She said in a tearful voice.

Murdoch and Johnny went quickly up with Teresa following. Scott was lying on his side unconscious, the wound on his rib cage exposed. His arm heavily bandaged was above his head. His shoulder was also heavily bandaged.

"Rinse your hands well in that basin of alcohol. I need your help to close this wound. I've given him a shot of Morphine so he won't be coming to on us. Murdoch I need you on the other side of the bed." Sam instructed. "Johnny I'll work beside you on this side. I've trimmed the jagged skin and cleaned the wound with alcohol and carbolic. What I need you two to do is push the edges together so I can sew him up. Be careful not to touch the edges."

Murdoch and Johnny did has Sam asked and Sam took needle and thread he had soaking in a small bowel of alcohol and began to work. Finally Sam finished and he put carbolic over the stitches and a clean pad. "Lift him up so I can bandage him." Then he wrapped bandage around Scott to hold the pad in place. They gently laid Scott on his back. Sam pulled the quilt up to his neck.

Sam sighed. "All we can do is watch him now. With animal bites infection is always a worry. The stitches are tight. He needs to be still so he doesn't pull them."

Murdoch and Sam left and Johnny sat by his brother. He thought about the hell Scott must have gone through watching and feeling the cat rip into him. As terrified as he was he kept a cool enough head to kill the animal. Johnny suspected Scott hadn't let the fear and shock take over until he'd killed the beast. Johnny covered his eyes. He'd been a part of the earlier harmless hazing of his brother. If he hadn't been it might have never gone this far. He had condoned it and Scott had taken it good-naturedly but someone had gone too far.

Over the next 5 days Scott recovery was all that was on Johnny's mind. He missed another Saturday night with his friends although Will had begged him to come. Scott had developed a fever from an infected puncture wound on his shoulder. Sam had cleaned the wound and Scott was on the mend. Johnny worked around the ranch place while Scott was asleep and spent a lot of time with his brother.

Murdoch spent a lot of time with Scott too taking turns with Johnny sponging Scott with cold water during his fever. Now that Scott was on the mend he took back the job of morning assignments from Cipriano.

"Before you go to work I have something to say." Murdoch said gruffly. "You all know my son Scott was mauled by a cougar. What you don't know is it happened because someone thought it would be funny to unload his rifle. Scott is my son and partner and along with Johnny my heir. Therefore there will be no more pranks or tricks played on my son. If you do, you will answer to me. Just for your information Scott has said nothing to me about what has been happening. Now get to work!"

Johnny followed his father into the hacienda with a grim smile. He hoped Murdoch's speech would be enough.

That night Johnny woke late at night. There was a strange red light shining in his window. He got up and looked out his window just as the fire bell sounded. It looked like a storage shed was on fire. Johnny quickly dressed. Scott had had some pain earlier and Murdoch had given him a little laudanum. Johnny checked on Scott, he was fast asleep.

Johnny ran outside and Joined Murdoch and Lancer hands keeping the fire from spreading. Finally it was under control and Murdoch and Johnny took a breather.

"I don't see how it caught fire." Murdoch breathed. "There's nothing in there but spare wagon parts and wheels."

"Why would anyone set it?" Johnny wondered out loud. His eyes widened. "Oh my God Murdoch. Scott!"

"Go!" Murdoch said in alarm. "I'm right behind you!"

Scott awoke to a pillow being pressed against face. He tried to struggle but between his weakened state and the laudanum it was of little use. He only had time to think that he was being murdered and he couldn't breathe until darkness overcame him.

Johnny burst into the room to see a dark figure in the moonlight, his face covered with a bandana standing over his brother suffocating him with a pillow. Scott was not moving.

"No!" Johnny shouted tackling the figure. He landed a couple of punches and the intruder was still. He jumped up and removed the pillow from Scott's face. Scott was deathly still. Murdoch came and sat on the bed and gently pulled Scott into his arms. He carefully shook his son. "Scott! Scott!" He called tears filling his eyes.

Johnny firmly patted his brother's back. "Scott! Come on brother, you have to breathe!"

Their pleas were answered with a cough from Scott and then a raspy breath followed by more even breathing. Both Murdoch and Johnny brushed their tears of relief away. Murdoch held his son close for a minute stroking his hair and then gently laid him back on the bed.

There was a moan from the intruder on the floor and Johnny pulled him to his feet. Murdoch lit the lamp. Johnny pulled the bandana down and stepped back in shock blinking staring into the face of his friend, Will. "Will why? Why would you try to kill my brother?" Johnny asked incredulously.

"Because he doesn't belong here, Johnny. You and I are best friends. He's trying to come between us. Can't you see that? You and he have nothing in common. He has a rich grandfather and he can go back there. You deserve 50% of this ranch." Will pleaded in a desperate voice.

"Will, Scott is my brother. I care about him. You...you're going to have to go to jail for what you've done to him." Johnny said. He felt numb. He couldn't believe it had been Will.

"I'm not pressing charges. Just get him out of here and let him go."

Both Murdoch and Johnny turned to meet Scott's slate-blue eyes.

"Scott" Murdoch began.

"I'm sorry Sir." Scott said firmly. "I am not pressing charges. I think Johnny can make it clear to Will what will happen if he ever shows his face in these parts again." Scott turned his face to the wall. "I'm pretty tired. If you would all leave me alone I would appreciate it."

Johnny looked at his father. They both knew that tone in Scott's voice and that there was no changing his mind. Johnny pushed Will out of the room and Murdoch followed.

The next morning Johnny was in Scott's room early. Scott was reading. "How'd it go with Will?" Scott asked looking up.

"Oh he understands. Bill and Tom went with him so that will help. Scott I am so sorry. I didn't see it, I really didn't. Thank you for going easy on Will. You didn't have to do that brother."

Scott didn't say anything, just looked at his hands.

"Are you angry with me Boston?" Johnny asked quietly.

Scott looked up in surprise. "Not at all. It's just that part of what Will said was true. I might have been a little jealous at one point but then I was glad you had friends that you cared about. I did ask Murdoch to put us alone on two man jobs once or twice a week though so I guess I did come between you like he said. I am sorry for that Johnny."

"Why did you ask Murdoch for that Scott?" Johnny asked looking confused.

"Because you're my brother and I wanted to get to know you better. I do like spending time with you Johnny." Scott said simply.

Johnny gave a half smile. "Will was wrong about him and me being best friends. My best friend is the only person I trust and it just so happens he's also my brother so it works out just fine."

Scott grinned. "I guess it works out doubly just fine because I feel the same way." Scott pulled Johnny in to a quick hug.

Scott settled back on his pillows with a contented sigh. Their relationship was just what he had hoped it would become.

END

Bdeb6643


End file.
